1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable power cords. More particularly, the invention relates to retractable power cords for electrically powered devices.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it is well known to incorporate retractable power cords in electrically powered devices such as vacuum cleaners, and the like. However, in the case of vacuum cleaners, conventionally, retractable power cord mechanisms have been used with canister type vacuum cleaners because of the large amount of space required to include a retractable cord. Handheld vacuums, e.g., thus have not conventionally included retractable power cords because handhelds do not have the space to accommodate the length of cord needed for a vacuum cleaner. Thus, some vacuum cleaners have conventionally included non-retractable power cords, or in the case of rechargeable vacuums have had no power cord in the vacuum unit. Unfortunately however, rechargeable vacuum cleaners often can run out of charge at inopportune times, and may suffer from less power, or require additional weight to accommodate batteries. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a handheld electrically powered device such as a vacuum cleaner that could accommodate a retractable cord of sufficient length to be useful, while avoiding the need for the time to recharge and battery weight of rechargeable models.